Vegetables
by camellia convallis
Summary: [Prompt #2 : Wristband] Pada akhirnya, perjuangan gue menyuruh Kuroko makan sayur itu sia-sia. / bahasa gaul terdeteksi, Ogiwara PoV, rate T untuk bahasa / Didedikasikan untuk May Angelf


_Vegetables_

 _Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _OOC, Childhood!OgiKuro, Narsis!Ogiwara, Cousin!AkaKuro, failed humor, plot hole, bunny plot, unknown language(?), of course miss EyD/EBI, typo(s) and misstypo(s)_

[Memenuhi **Prompt #2 : Wristband** dari  May Angelf]

* * *

Halo. Seperti yang udah lu pada tahu, nama gue Ogiwara Shigehiro dengan rambut cokelat manis. Jangan samain rambut gue dengan Furihata Chihuahua Kouki dari Seirin atau Sakurai _Fungi_ Ryou dari Touou, soalnya udah jelas rambut gue lebih badai dan memukau.

Sejak gue masuk esede, maksudnya SD, gue udah kenal yang namanya Kuroko Tetsuya lebih lama daripada _Kiseki no Sedai_ , apalagi Kagami Taiga sang cahaya sahabat kece gue. Emang gue sempat pundung pas gue dipermainkan Teikou dulu, tapi Shigehiro yang kece badai anti peluru kecuali peluru cinta Kuroko bukan orang yang pendendam dan penggalau kok. Gue udah lupa, Shige kan _tsuyoi_.

Eh, gue bukan mau membahas masa-masa SMP dulu. Perih euy, sama perihnya kalau ingat mantan.

Bercanda ding. Sampai sekarang gue adalah seorang _single_ yang masih mengejar cinta si pemuda biru muda. Oke, gue mengaku kalau gue sepenuhnya belok. Tapi siapa sih yang bisa bertahan dengan keimutannya yang _ohsoreallysweet_ itu? Bahkan Akashi Seijuurou si mantan ketua _Kiseki no Sedai_ , yang ternyata adalah sepupu jauh Kuroko, juga ikut belok lho. Dia pun bener-bener overprotektif sama Kuroko, tapi karena Akashi tahu gue dan Kuroko adalah sepasang sahabat yang punya _wristband_ persahabatan yang sama, Akashi pun mengizinkan gue deket dengan Kuroko. Walau kadang gue masih disodorin ujung gunting sih.

( _insert sad pacman emoticon here_ )

Sebelum meminang Kuroko, gue bukan mau meluluhkan hati Akashi selaku prajurit Kuroko. Gue lebih milih menyadarkan Kuroko untuk mau makan sayur. Tolong, demi Elsa kawin sama Jack Frost, Kuroko itu susaaaaaah banget kalau disuruh makan sayur. Bahkan sayur yang lumayan disukai orang seperti bayam dan wortel aja dia geleng-geleng, terus ujung-ujungnya nabok muka ganteng gue pake garpu yang di- _ignite pass kai_.

Kalian tanya sensasinya?

 _Wenak tenan~_

Demi kesehatan Kuroko yang emang lemah, gue nggak mau umur Kuroko memendek. Gue nggak masalah, kalau misalkan Kuroko suka sama perempuan atau malah belok ke laki-laki lain, suer nggak masalah. Asalkan dia bahagia dan hidupnya sejahtera, gue mah _strong_ - _strong_ aja. Kalau Kuroko balas perasaan gue, anggap saja itu karma baik yang berbuah. Bukankah mencintai itu harus tulus tanpa pamrih?

Sekarang gue lagi di depan rumah Akashi. Kata ibu _coret_ calonmertua _coret_ Kuroko, anaknya menghabiskan liburan di Kyoto. Tidak masalah, toh gue punya kakek yang tinggal di Kyoto, jadi gue bisa mengunjungi Kuroko tiap hari selama liburan.

"Jadi apa keperluanmu datang ke sini, Shigehiro?"

Oke, kedua mata Akashi si sepupu teman gue lagi belang, lengkap dengan satu set kostum hasil imajinasi berupa gaun _gothic-lolita_ dan sepasang tanduk iblis dengan bonus ekornya. Ini tidak bagus.

Buat yang bacanya gaun, kalian tidak salah baca kok. Itu imajinasi gue yang terlalu berlebihan sekaligus impian. Kalian pengen dong, lihat wajah Akashi yang sangar mirip barakuda itu berubah imut kayak ikan badut dengan pake gaun begitu? Ya kan? Ya kaan?

"Ah, Akashi- _san_ , jangan begitu. Santai saja." Gue nepuk-nepuk bahunya sok akrab, meski gue tahu ada gunting di balik rompinya. Emang nekat bener ya gue kalau mengenai soal Kuroko. "Saya datang ke sini untuk mengunjungi Kuroko. Bolehkah saya menemui sahabat saya?"

Jangan muntah. Kuroko pernah cerita kalau keluarga Akashi menggunakan bahasa baku. Jadi dengan petuah sakti Kuroko, gue harap gue masih hidup tanpa gunting di kepala. Syukur-syukur bukan paku, entar gue malah dikira kunti salah kelamin.

Hih! Gue belum mau mati cyiin, eh, broh.

Si raja merah ngelepasin rangkulan gue, kemudian dia mengangguk singkat dan membawa gue masuk ke rumahnya. Buseh dah! Ini rumah apa gedung pemerintahan? Besar banget!

"Tetsuya ada di taman belakang. Akan kutunjukkan jalannya." Oke, suaranya emang keren, tapi gue lebih suka suara Kuroko yang lembut dan penuh perasaan. Baru mikir gitu, sepasang emas-merah udah melotot. "Sekali saja kau melukai Tetsuya, kau akan pulang tak utuh. Lihat saja."

 _Yeah_ , _and then he smirks_. Jujur, gue ngeri lihat senyumnya gitu. Gue pun heran kenapa cewek-cewek pada klepek-klepek lihat Akashi kayak gini, padahal kalau soal senyum, senyum gue masih lebih cakep darinya.

Oke. Gue bersyukur Akashi nggak punya kemampuan _mind_ - _reading_ , atau kedua mata gue bakal dicolok gunting karena ngomongin dia mulu, meski kadang gue curiga dia itu cenayang atau bukan, soalnya kadang dia bisa nebak jalan pikiran gue. Di belakang, gue tahu fansnya udah mencak-mencak dan membawa obor khusus untuk membakar gue.

Mendadak gue punya firasat kalau bentar lagi gue dilipat segi enam belas dan digunting jadi butiran debu.

"Tetsuya, sahabatmu datang."

Sibuk mendumel, bahkan gue gak sadar bahwa gue dan Akashi udah sampai di taman belakang. Bahkan luas taman ini saja lebih lebar dari rumah gue di Tokyo. Hiks, miris banget. Akashi punya semua yang akan membahagiakan Kuroko.

Pantas. Pantas semua _fujo_ dan _fudan_ begitu mendambakan AkaKuro.

Sekilas gue mendengar tepuk tangan membahana sambil meneriakkan _kapal otepe_ masing-masing.

"Ah, Ogiwara- _kun_. Sungguh tak terduga melihatmu di sini." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Maaf tak bisa menyambutmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko. Jangan dipermasalahkan." Aku menjawab selembut mungkin dan mengerling pada Akashi. "Terima kasih telah mengizinkan saya bertemu Kuroko."

Akashi tidak menjawab dan langsung kembali ke dalam. Bodo amat. Yang penting misi mulia gue harus selesai hari ini juga setelah perjuangan tiga bulan.

"Kuroko?"

"Ya?" Kuroko masih saja menyerut vanila kocok tak menyehatkan itu. Tidak pernahkah keluarga Akashi memberikan menu sayuran untuk Kuroko? Ah, kalau iya, pasti Kuroko akan menolak dengan menggunakan tatapan super imut yang berbahaya, yang tidak akan ngefek pada misi gue.

Meski selama sebulan penerapan misi ini, gue sempat terlena sih.

"Hari ini juga, makanlah sayur. Aku sudah membawa kubis, wortel, tomat, dan semua sayur pokok yang harus kaumakan. Keluarga Akashi pasti memiliki banyak sayur untukmu, aku bisa meminta sambil bersujud atau mungkin nari balet jika kau ingin dibuatkan lagi. Tidak sehat meminum minuman favoritmu sepuluh kali sehari. Kau akan sakit, Kuroko!"

"Tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin vanila kocok."

Seharusnya gue tahu kalau Kuroko itu bebal. Susah dikasih tahu.

"Ayolah, Kuroko! Sekarang, tunjukkan aku di mana dapurnya, dan kau akan makan sayur juga hari ini!"

... gue baru pertama kali ke rumah Akashi, wajar dong gue gak tahu?

* * *

Ada yang nanya hasil perjuangan gue menyuruh Kuroko makan sayur?

 _"Wortel mengandung vitamin A, bagus untuk penglihatanmu. Asparagus mengandung vitamin B, bagus untuk imun tubuh. Lalu vitamin C ada pada kubis, bagus untuk—"_

 _"Jika ada sayuran yang mengandung cintamu padaku, maka aku dengan senang hati akan memakannya, Ogiwara-kun."_

Saat itu vas bunga gue layangkan ke kepala Kuroko, siapa tahu Kuroko kesambet dan jiwanya kembali bersih setelah dilempar, tapi meleset. Meski gue ada _interest_ sama Kuroko, tapi gue mau _coret_ calonistri _coret_ pasangan hidup gue jadi _Homo sapiens_ penyuka sayur.

Lalu ini juga.

 _"Vanila itu berasal dari tanaman kacang-kacangan. Anggap saja itu sayur dan vanila adalah satu-satunya sayur yang akan kusomsumsi. Tahu tumbuhan Vanilla planifolia? Itu yang menghasilkan vanili, rasa vanila."_

 _"Ralat, konsumsi, Kuroko. Jangan banyak membantah, ayo makan!"_

 _"Kau menentang dan memerintahku?"_

Imajinasi gue meliar ketika itu. Bukan yang ena-ena kok. Gue mikir kalau mata Kuroko mendadak belang dan kepribadiannya tahu-tahu belok. Kali aja selama ini Kuroko pengidap DID atau _alter ego_ Akashi khilaf dan malah pindah ke dia. Soal gue tahu tentang dua Akashi, Kuroko udah cerita ke gue sehabis _Winter Cup_.

OH TUHAN KENAPA KAU BERI AKU COBAAN SESULIT INI?! AKU CUMAN INGIN MENYADARKAN TEMANKU UNTUK KEMBALI KE JALAN KEBENARAAAAAAN!

APAKAH AKU MEMERLUKAN PENGGARIS P PAPA ZOLA YANG SELALU MENGAGUNGKAN KEBENARAN ITU?!

 _"Jika begitu, maka cerita ini akan cepat berakhir, Ogiwara."_

Ada suara gaib yang memasuki pendengaran gue, dan gue pun kembali bersemangat. Jangan tanya dari mana gue tahu kartun seorang anak bertopi stegosaurus yang memiliki kemampuan super, yang dikasih sama bola kuning mirip ciki-ciki yang gue lupa mereknya apaan.

Sip, Ogiwara Shigehiro, lima belas tahun, berniat ganti sahabat.

Eh nggak ding. Kuroko pasti menganggap gue sahabatnya. Selama Kuroko masih memakai _wristband_ kece dari gue, berarti Kuroko dan gue masih sepasang sahabat sejati. Semangat!

 _"Intinya aku tidak mau makan sayur, Ogiwara-kun."_

Kemudian suara Kuroko terngiang di kepala gue, menurunkan meteran stamina gue secara drastis.

* * *

Setelah adu mulut hingga adu jankenpon, akhirnya Kuroko mau ngajak gue ke dapur di rumah Akashi. Sekali lagi gue kaget, ini dapur apa arena _Hell's Kitchen_? Kok ... auranya berapi-api mengerikan gini ya?

Abaikan. Masih ada misi yang harus gue kerjain, yang udah tiga bulan tapi masih aja nggak sukses. Padahal cuman nyuruh Tetsuya makan sayur, tapi kenapa susahnya lebih-lebih dari ngelawan _zombie_ - _zombie_ pake tanaman berkemampuan super yang belinya aja harus pake cahaya matahari?

Setidaknya ... sebelum gue kuliah dua tahun lagi di Jerman dan nggak mungkin balik lagi ke Jepang, gue ingin melihat Kuroko menjadi manusia yang normal dengan mengonsumsi sayur, sniff sniff ….

Tapitapitapi misi gue jauh lebih logis daripada karakter yang harus membangun kembali pertanian kakek yang bukan kakeknya dalam waktu tiga tahun, karakter yang harus mendamaikan kedua desa yang bertengkar padahal bukan si karakter penyebabnya, karakter yang harus mengusir korporasi yang ingin membuat taman di desa yang ditinggali karakter, padahal mungkin aja tamannya indah, lalu karakter yang harus—bentar, kenapa gue ngomongin karakter utama dari _fandom_ yang sama cuman beda seri itu ya?

"Aku tidak akan makan sayur."

"Harus, Kuroko. Sayur bagus untuk kesehatanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi gue peduli akan masa depan lu. Gue nggak mau nanti lu penyakitan dan lu menyesal menghindari sayur nantinya."

Kedua tangan Kuroko yang berada di atas meja kini mengepal. Sepertinya dia kesal. Oke, ganti rencana.

"Kuroko Tetsuya sahabat kecilku yang paling kece dan tinggi semampai, kalau kau ma—"

Sendok sayur dari mangkuk bayam buatan gue melayang ke muka _febeles_ gue. Yaampun Kuroko! Butuh seumur hidup untuk merawat ketampanan gue yang mengalahkan Tom Cruise ini, dan lu seenaknya merusaknya?!

Gue baru sadar kalau tangan _coret_ mungil _coret_ Kuroko masih pakai _wristband_ dari gue. Sumpah, gue terharu banget. Dan itu menguatkan niat gue untuk mengembalikan Kuroko ke jalan yang benar. Kemudian Kuroko sadar akan kebaikan hati gue, dan menikahi gue di Jerman. Lalu gue dan Kuroko akan hidup bahagia selamanya~

Sebelum _fic_ ini berubah haluan menjadi dongeng prinses, lebih baik fokus pada misi ini.

"Jangan mengusik tinggi badanku, Ogiwara- _kun_."

"Kalau lu mau makan sayur, lu akan tinggi, Kuroko!"

"Tapi Akashi- _kun_ tidak tinggi-tinggi."

"Aah, itu takdir yang sudah digariskan untuknya, kalau lu karena tidak berusaha. Makanlah sayur, banyak manfaatnya lho. Sahabatmu si _shooter_ berkacamata kidal maniak ramalan itu tinggi bukan? Tubuhnya saja sudah seperti wortel berjalan, dia setinggi itu karena banyak makan sayur!"

YES! Kuroko tampak mengambil kuah bayam dengan sendoknya—karena sendok sayur dipakainya buat ngelempar ke muka gue tadi, tapi no prablem—dan memindahkannya ke piring nasinya. Akhirnya ... misi gue .…

Sebelum gue merogoh tisu sebagai pelengkap acara keberhasilan gue yang penuh haru, mendadak saja si setan _coret_ geblek _coret_ merah berada di dekat kami. Wajahnya udah berubah warna kayak Hellboy. Aduh, firasat nggak enak.

"Sepertinya orang yang merasa tinggi di sini menyombongkan dirinya."

Kenapa harus ada makhluk cabe kayak dia sih?! Perusak, aaaarrgh!

"Akashi- _kun_?"

"Dia menghina kita." Heterokromia mendelik tajam. Mendadak gue dejapu. "Tetsuya, kita adalah keluarga, sepupu jauh. Bukankah dengan menghinaku, dia juga menghinamu?"

"Ogiwara- _kun_ , kau sungguh jahat. Apa kauingin menghancurkan hubungan dekatku dengan Akashi- _kun_?"

 _Tunggu. Kok ambigu ya._

Ogiwara capek, Tuhan. Nyuruh temen makan sayur kok lebih stres dibanding ngerjain seribu soal mapel Kimia dari Akashi Seijuurou si mantan kapten _coret_ kampret _coret_ sekaligus sepupu Kuroko.

(Pertama, gue belum nyicip soal Akashi. Dan kedua, makasih deh, mending cabut uban Emak tujuh hari tujuh malem dibanding ngerjain soal Kimia, hahaha. Kimia tuh, sekalipun soalnya pilihan ganda yang bisa tebak-tebak jigong dengan metode pengisian bulat-bulat bikin tangan gempor atau silang dansa, tetap aja peluang berhasilnya nol.)

Akhirnya gue pulang dengan selamat ke rumah Kakek, bila mengabaikan rambut yang tergunting-gunting dengan jejak sendok sayur yang masih ada di muka. Gue menulis surat kecil untuk Tuhan, salah, sepucuk surat untuk Kuroko.

* * *

 _Dear Kuroko,_

 _Gue nggak tahu lagi gimana harus melaksanakan niat gue untuk mencari ketujuh Dregonbol_ _—bukan, mencari cinta sejati—salah lagi, mencari kitab suci ke Barat—eh pena sialan, gue salah mulu. Niat mulia gue yaitu untuk membawamu kembali menjadi penyuka sayur._

 _Gue inget pas SD kita sering makan siomay Mang Shuuzou dulu dan minta kolnya dibanyakin. Gue kangen masa-masa itu, kawan._

 _Tapi sejak lu mulai menjadi vanilla-addicted, lu berubah._

 _Mustahil kita bisa kayak dulu, makan sayur bareng sambil ketawa-ketawa. Tiga bulan ini, gue berusaha mengembalikan semuanya kayak dulu, dan apa yang lu perbuat kemarin membuat gue tahu kalo semuanya memang sudah gak sama lagi._

 _Kemarin lu marah sama gue, ngira gue ngerusak hubungan lu. Bahkan lu ngebuang wristband persahabatan kita di depan gue. Kur, gue itu sahabat lu, dan lu menuduh gue ngerusak hubungan lu sama Akashi, entah maksudnya persaudaraan atau percintaan. Demi kerang ajaib, gue nggak mungkin merusak masa depan lu!_

 _Kalau selama ini gue mengusik hidup lu, maaf. Sekarang gue di Jerman untuk melanjutkan sekolah dan kuliah dua tahun mendatang. Semoga hidup lu bahagia ya._

 _Gue ingin mengundurkan diri sebagai sahabat elu, tapi gue gak bisa. Karena lu tetep sahabat gue, apa pun yang terjadi._

 _P.S : Nih, gue kasih wristband yang kemaren lu lempar ke gue, kali ini plus cipok. Kalik aja lu kangen ama gue._

 _Sinsereli,_

 _Ogiwara Shigehiro_

Kertas itu perlahan menyentuh tanah. Kuroko terdiam, dan baru saja menyadari bahwa dia menghancurkan hati sahabat masa kecilnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ogiwara- _kun_ …."

* * *

 _the end_

* * *

 **A/N** : Pertama kali membuat _fic_ dengan gaya begini, dan saya merasa bebas! HAHAHAHAHA! /taboked

Mendadak suka sama karakter Ogiwara baca-baca di wiki. Ternyata ultah kami sama, yeaaaah! /taboked (2)

Awalnya _fic_ ini mau dibikin tragis-sedih gitu, tapi proyek _prompt_ yang lain kebanyakan yang temanya gini jadi kayaknya membosankan. Semoga _fic_ ini menghibur :'D

Pesan moral _fic_ ini : Makanlah sayur, atau Anda akan kehilangan sahabat Anda /woy

Tanpa banyak bacot, _see ya in next story_! _Ciao_!

~ _marmaladelicious_


End file.
